


Balance of Control.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: BDSM elements, Bodily Functions, Half-Sibling Incest, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which taekwoon has trouble letting go, and jaehwan does his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance of Control.

Jaehwan thinks that they should probably do this more often, as he unbuttons his shirt.

 

The bathroom is warm and dim-lit. The shine of the lights is dancing in Taekwoon's hair as he shivers on the bench in their large shower. There are two empty bottles of gatorade on the bench beside him and if he hadn't called Jaehwan earlier to let him know what he was coming home to, the sight would have alarmed him. But as it is, it just fills him with warmth and compassion. Taekwoon doesn't like to let go, to admit that what they do together makes him feel safe and small.

 

It had taken Jaehwan almost six years of living in close quarters (three years of obscene, unforgivable intimacy) to help Taekwoon express this particular desire. And even then, he'd been so afraid of Jaehwan leaving that he almost hadn't said anything at all.

 

Everything is always a fight with Taekwoon, Jaehwan thinks to himself as he lays his shirt out on the counter and unbuckles his belt. Taekwoon's head is tilted, so he can see Jaehwan undressing. He's already nude, himself. His hair is damp from an earlier shower, the bathroom still smells like his shampoo.

 

“Lover,” Jaehwan speaks in a soft coo, taking the three steps to the glass-enclosed shower. The sun is still in the sky, shining pink through the glass block wall. Taekwoon is lit up, the lines of his face curved smooth ad soft. Taekwoon doesn't smile, not until Jaehwan crouches between his legs and cranes his neck to kiss his mouth. Then he smiles, bending his head down. He doesn't blush anymore. Not this early into the game, anyway. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Always,” he says, and Jaehwan smiles brightly, crowding him against the bench and the wall behind it. He takes more than a bit of pleasure in the little sound Taekwoon makes when one of Jaehwan's hands rubs over his belly. “How long have you been in here?”

 

“Not long,” he says, and Jaehwan eyes the bottles. They aren't steamed. Taekwoon isn't lying. But the bucket and pump are on the floor beside the bench and Jaehwan wonders just what's gotten under Taekwoon's skin, this time.

 

“Am I going to need this, too?” he asks, nodding when Taekwoon does. “All right. Tell me your words. Jaehwan wouldn't say that their relationship is BDSM in nature. If anything, it's more about nurture and control: it just depends which of them is on the figurative “top.”

 

“Red,” Taekwoon starts. Then he blushes, pink up to his ears.

 

“And the second?”

 

“...Hakyeon.”

 

The surest way to halt any sexual practice is to mention Taekwoon's best friend. Not because Hakyeon isn't sexy, but because it will yank both of them back to reality, if necessary. They've never gotten that far, though. Taekwoon has never needed to say _Hakyeon_ during sex.

 

(And Jaehwan has never had to say _Wonsik._ )

 

“All right.”

 

Taekwoon gasps when Jaehwan puts pressure on his gut. His belly is sensitive. “Up,” Jaehwan says, tugging him up from the bench and pressing their bodies together. His hands run down and over pale skin, squeezing and he hums in satisfaction when Taekwoon groans, lips on Jaehwan's neck. Jaehwan grins. “I do love it when you're waiting for me, lover,” he says. Taekwoon moans so gently, mouths at Jaehwan's neck. “Do you love waiting for me?”

 

“You know I do,” he says, and Jaehwan smirks. He does know. He knows what _waiting_ does to Jung Taekwoon. Especially after three bottles of gatorade, when their bucket and pump are out, the bucket already full of lukewarm water.

 

“Hands and knees,” he murmurs, letting go of his beloved to let him get on the floor, his arms tucked under himself, hands close to his face. The shower stall is warm, and the sunlight still kisses Taekwoon's skin. Soon, the overhead lights will come on but until then, Jaehwan is going to enjoy the glow.

 

He kneels behind his lover and smirks. There is a little shine on the skin of his ass. “Someone's been playing without me,” he complains, and Taekwoon squeaks a bit, tensing when Jaehwan kisses the skin between his cheeks, tongues at the tightness of his hole. He always jumps, at first. Which is ridiculous, really, but Jaehwan sighs and busies himself with forcing his tongue into his lover, listens to him gasp and pull his fingernails over the textured tile. Jaehwan eases one hand under Taekwoon, slaps at the insides of his legs until he spreads them. With a hum of approval, Jaehwan settles his arm to rub and pull at his lover's belly, taking note of his trembling, the clench around his tongue.

 

He fucks Taekwoon with his mouth until his lover is whimpering behind clenched teeth. Part of the game is the fight. Taekwoon hates losing. He's hated it ever since they were children, when the games were less... Complicated.

 

“Mm?” Jaehwan asks, pulling away to ease a wet finger inside, instead. Taekwoon jerks against the tile and growls into his shoulder, where his face and hand are tucked. “Not enough? Tell me, lover.” Taekwoon hates this, Jaehwan knows. That's part of why he does it. “You have to tell me what you want.”

 

“I--”

 

He fights it every time. The complete surrender of his control. Jaehwan understands: it's frightening. Mostly, though, he thinks Taekwoon feels he has to put up a fight, otherwise he loses... Jaehwan doesn't know. A sense of pride, maybe. Something silly like that.

 

In order to expedite the process, Jaehwan bends and turns, sucks one testicle into his mouth and tongues it, making terribly vulgar slurping noises as he moves from one to the other and back again. Taekwoon's legs jerk apart and his hips fall, a loud groan echoing through the bathroom as his pelvis bucks, his erection bobbing against his full stomach.

 

“Please,” he whispers, and Jaehwan eases away with one last lick. He pulls Taekwoon upright, back onto his knees and reaches for the pump, already full and still lukewarm. He coats the top section of the plug with a squirt of the lubricant they keep in the shower and presses it to Taekwoon's body. He tenses, then relaxes, cocking his pelvis back. “Please, Jaehwan.”

 

“Please what?” Jaehwan asks, as though he were reading a newspaper. The bulb of the plug is wide and he slicks that, too. “Use your words.”

 

“Jae _hwan_.”

 

Jaehwan ignores the desperate irritation in Taekwoon's voice and easily rubs at his loosened body with two slick fingers. “I know you want the plug, lover, you always do. So greedy.” Taekwoon flushes and hides his face in his arms. “I know you love to be full for me,” Jaehwan says, smiling to himself. “You love to hold it in for me, don't you?”

 

“Yes,” Taekwoon whispers, and Jaehwan smirks. “Please, I want—I want, to be full for you.”

 

“You want me to fill you up?” Jaehwan asks, easing the tip against Taekwoon as he pulls out his fingers. He's already cleaned out, and likely hasn't eaten anything all day in preparation for this. If Jaehwan is spontaneity, Taekwoon is planning. “Are you sure you can hold it all in?”

 

It's a two gallon bucket, but they usually make it less than halfway. And likely less than that today, since Taekwoon has taken the liberty of filling his bladder, too.

 

“Yes,” Taekwoon says, reaching back to hold himself open before Jaehwan can ask.

 

“Slut,” he accuses with a smile. But he pushes the tip in, then starts on the bulb. Taekwoon groans in pleasure-pain as Jaehwan's free fingers rub soothingly at the stretched, tight skin. “Oh yes, that's good, you're doing very well today—oh, oh, there you go.” He kisses the top of Taekwoon's backside when his body all but sucks the plug inside, closing around the base.

 

The strangled sound he makes is music to Jaehwan's ears. Taekwoon is shaking, his eyes half-closed and his hands spread flat on the tile. His back is curved up, no doubt trying to ease the pressure on his bladder. “Shh, shh,” Jaehwan assures, biting at his cheek, at the base of the toy. Taekwoon groans, pushing back. “Does it feel good? Mm. It certainly looks like it.” He reaches one hand down to cup Taekwoon's cock and squeeze. The older man trembles and Jaehwan can see how he tenses around the toy. “Are you ready? Tell me.”

 

“Yes,” Taekwoon pants, pushing up onto his hands, his elbows locking, head hung. “Yes, yes yes--”

 

Jaehwan hums in approval and reaches for the suction bulb, squeezing slowly. Taekwoon's head jerks up, his eyes rolling back in his head as he moans out Jaehwan's name. “Oh _god_. Oh god more, more plea—aah!”

 

Jaehwan grins, drags the bucket and moves to sit on the bench in front of his lover. “Suck,” he urges, slapping his cock against Taekwoon's soft, open mouth. “Suck nicely, I'll give you more.” He watches Taekwoon's pink tongue lick at the tip of his length and sighs in approval when he starts to suck, hollow-cheeked and shivering.

 

Another bulb of water makes him choke, his thighs spread.

 

“Hold it,” he says, reaching to smooth back Taekwoon's hair. “Hold it in, Lover. I know you love to hold it all in for me, don't you? Till your belly's nice and big.” The startled moan has Jaehwan smiling, reaching to curl his hand in Taekwoon's hair and push his head up and down. When Taekwoon takes him all the way down he rewards him with another two bulbs, watching him squirm, wiggle and shake. His body adjusts, albeit with difficulty and he whines, his hands on Jaehwan's thighs. “How does it feel?”

 

“Good,” he says and he's breathless, there's saliva running down his chin and his eyes are unfocused, his breathing shallow. “It feels so good.”

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ask me nicely.”

 

“Please, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says it against the wet tip of Jaehwan's cock, licking tenderly. “Please, I can take it, I can take more--”

 

“Oh? Prove it.”

 

Taekwoon shrieks and it turns into a wail when Jaehwan squeezes the bulb three times and then lets him settle. Jaehwan watches Taekwoon spread his knees so far his balls are almost resting on the floor, watches him squirm and fight to keep still. It can't be seen from the outside, but Taekwoon's body, he knows, is struggling to hold in urine and the fluid being pumped into his rectum.

 

“Don't you dare spill,” Jaehwan says, taking Taekwoon by the hair. “Don't you dare spill a drop or I'll make you lick the floor clean.” Taekwoon whines, clutches at Jaehwan's thigh and shakes his head.

 

“I won't,” he breathes, lips wet and swollen. “I won't, I won't, I promise, Jaehwan--”

 

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” Jaehwan asks, standing up, dragging Taekwoon up by his hair, though he's hardly pulling. “Do you remember?”

 

“Yes,” he says, following Jaehwan's lead until he's on his back, thighs wide, the floor of the shower pressing the plug in deeper.

 

“In Mom and Dads bathroom,” Jaehwan hisses, enjoying the way Taekwoon shudders in remembrance. “I caught you. Filthy boy.”

 

“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon whispers, spreading his legs. “Jaehwan, please--”

 

“You were laid out just like this,” he continues. “Ice cubes inside you, melted-- the water was warm, Taekwoon, you were so clean and the water inside you was warm. So wet, just like a girl. You held it so good for me. I love it when you're good for me. Do you like it? Being good for me, Lover?”

 

“Yes,” he says, his cock twitching, a tiny squirt of urine on his belly. “Jaehwan--”

 

“Can you hold it in while I fuck you?” he asks, an echo of the same question he'd asked when they'd been living under the same roof, half-siblings, eighteen and sixteen and Jaehwan had been unafraid and eager to please, just as he is now. He eases the plug out while he slicks his own erection, shoves the bucket aside to bully himself between Taekwoon's endless legs. There's a trickle of water from Taekwoon's body but Jaehwan pushes inside anyway—warm liquid down his groin as he buries himself to the balls and pushes a hand on Taekwoon's belly.

 

The older man yelps and trembles, unwilling to move, clenching up around his younger lover. “Oh god ohgod—Jaehwan ohgod--”

 

“Don't you dare,” Jaehwan says, his other hand wrapping his fingers under Taekwoon's sac and around the base of his cock, squeezing. He wails out and bucks, his arms flung out, his head jerking to one side. Jaehwan smiles in approval. “Good boy.”

 

And just like that, Taekwoon is still beneath him; still and floating, eyes rolled back, tongue on his bottom lip, breathing deep and slow. Jaehwan bends to kiss his belly, slightly bloated, and hums. “Lover,” he says, pushing his hand onto Taekwoon's stomach. “Hold it in till I finish. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes,” he promises, looking down at Jaehwan with the serenity of an angel. Jaehwan smiles and pulls Taekwoon up to be sitting in his lap, rocking his hips and kissing his soft, wet mouth. Jaehwan's own arousal is incensed by Taekwoon's needs, his own desperation to fulfill them. He eases Taekwoon back down, crawls closer and bends to kiss and bite at his beautiful neck, rocking his hips in hard, shallow thrusts. He loves the way Taekwoon's hands rest on his shoulders then smooth down his back. How Taekwoon's delicate, but blunt-tipped fingers rub over his scalp and direct his head from one nipple to the other, his thighs clamping on either side of Jaehwan's hips.

 

“I'm close,” he whispers, pressing his weight down harder and enjoying Taekwoon's breathless gasp. “You're so wet, lover. I'm going to cum in you, my sweet boy, Lover, I'm going to finish inside.”

 

“Yes--”

 

“Will you let go for me? Please?”

 

Jaehwan feels his own cock twitch and his balls pull tight when he forces his hips forward and stays there. Hot liquid is rushing between their stomachs, spilling across the floor and down into the drain in what feels like an endless rush. Taekwoon is shaking, clutching Jaehwan. And once his bladder is empty he cums in thick splatters, jerking himself up and down on his half-brother's cock.

 

Jaehwan eases back and smiles, kissing one pink nipple. “I'm gonna pull out,” he warns. Taekwoon nods, eyes half-closed. The rush of water that follows Jaehwan's pull out is hot and streaked through with cum, spilling over his thighs to the floor of the shower.

 

His hole is gaped wide open for a moment, before squeezing closed. Jaehwan hums.

 

“Come on, love. Let me get you clean.”

 

Like a child, Taekwoon lets Jaehwan help him up, lets him wash his body, toes to hair, special attention lathered all over him. Jaehwan loves this. This is his favorite part, really.

 

“Do you want to go to bed, Taekwoon?” he asks, once they're wrapped in towels and sitting on the bed they've shared since they moved away from their Father's house. “Are you tired?”

 

“Yes,” he says, sitting on Jaehwan's lap, his head resting on Jaehwan's shoulder. Jaehwan knows he is warm and sleepy, his heartbeat steady and calm. He can ask later, what was bothering his lover: for now, he focuses on tucking him into bed then crawling in beside him, pressing kisses all over his face and carding fingers through his hair.

 

When he thinks Taekwoon is asleep, he starts to move away. A hard grip on his wrist stops him from moving. “I want to play tomorrow.” His voice is sleepy, but firm. Jaehwan laughs, nods and kisses the hand that grabs him.

 

“I'll make sure everything is ready.”

 

The only thing on par with pleasing Taekwoon by taking away his control, is pleasing Taekwoon by giving up his own.


End file.
